


Personal Pet Warlock

by Shiko



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiko/pseuds/Shiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know that he actually said he wanted me to be his family?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Pet Warlock

“You would think that after being alive for over 800 years that I should be used to this.” 

 

Magnus Bane had decided to take the night off for once, a “me” day he had called it, and had spent the majority of it laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Alec had sent him a text letting him know that he wouldn’t be coming home till later that night because of “Shadow Hunter” responsibilities and that made the Warlock’s good day turn into a sour one. 

“Shadow Hunter responsibilities…” he frowned and rolled over on his side. “I guess those now include talking to my Ex about how to remove my immortality.” In the distance there was a small meow and Magnus had to smile a little. “Yeah… it was to good to be true. To think that someone could love me for me, the immortal High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now don’t get me wrong Chairman… I know he loves me but this… Betrayal.” He spat out the word and flopped back over on his back to stare at the ceiling.

He glared at the ceiling some more before once again turning on his side. “I’m trying to see it from his side of things, I really really am… I know that he has been feeling burdened with his mortality lately but that doesn’t give him any excuse. I told him that I… that I…” the Warlock let out a groan of frustration and sat up in the bed. “I told him that I didn’t care if he got old! That I would be by his side no matter what!” 

Magnus started pacing around his room now, his hands running through his hair every so often. “That is the ultimate form of devotion and he just threw it in my face!” The pacing stopped for a moment as Magnus tried to calm himself down. His chest hurt with every beat of his heart and with every second his anger got stronger.

And stronger.

And Stronger.

“This is ridiculous,” he finally growled out as he sat back down on his bed. “Getting worked up is not going to solve my problem. No,” he stood back up and looked up at the ceiling again. “This goes beyond anything that can be repaired. He broke my trust. He went behind my back to that woman to try and change me.” Magnus closed his eyes when he felt tears beginning to gather. “Do you know that he actually said he wanted me to be his family? I believed him… I wanted that life. I wanted the two of us against the world, taking on any challenge that came our way.” His eyes reopened and a tear ran down his face. “I was going to give up my immortality for him! I know he doesn’t know but that is beside the point! If he truly loved me he would have stayed with me even if I was immortal and he wasn’t.”

Magnus walked out of his room and down the hallway to the sitting room where the Chairman was sitting on his couch. The feline gave him this look and Magnus rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think he would do this to me,” he confessed to the cat. “Anyone else in the world except him. He was my lover, my best friend… the man I wanted to share everything with and now I can’t even speak in the present tense about him. I still love him but he can’t be my lover. This hurts so much,” he sat down on the couch and leaned back. “I’m acting like a love sick Mundane who just found out their boyfriend cheated on them.”

The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments before Magnus sighed. “I honestly feel like I am nothing more than a… a pet to Alec’s friends. Or a slave. They need something they come to me and expect me not to charge them. They need help? They come to me, free of charge I might add. I am at their beck and call these days and it was fine because they were important to Alec and I would have done anything for him.”

“It’s time for me to break the chains,” Magnus stood up and took another deep breath. “Something has changed tonight and it wasn’t for the better. I need to stop coming every time they call and I … I…” Magnus sat back down and put his head in his hands. “I don’t want to… I don’t want to do it!” Sobs racked the Warlocks body as hot tears ran down his face and onto the floor. “There has to be a reason why he went to her! Maybe he will tell me that he went and that she was lying to me… that he did in fact ask but he did it so that he could tell me we had options! That we could grow old together and not just me watching him grow old and die…” Magnus felt his throat begin to tighten and strain as the sobs became louder. “I don’t want to give him up! I don’t want to not love him… I don’t… I don’t…” He fell on his side, narrowly avoiding hitting the Chairman, and continued his litany as the night continued on…

-

It was hours later that Magnus found himself in the shower with the hot waster cascading down him that Alec finally returned home. 

“Magnus?” The Warlock made a Hmmm noise as he continued to stand under the spray of the water. “I just got in and I wanted to let you know. Say, would you mind some company in there?” Magnus thought about it for a moment and only a moment before he responded.

“Not really… I am almost done and I am sure you would like to shower by yourself for once. You probably had a tough night and would just like to relax under the water.”

Magnus held his breath as he waited to see what Alec would do. ‘Do not come in… do not come in…’

“You’re right,” Alec finally said from behind the door. “I’ll just jump in right after you. No rush or anything alright? I am going to grab some food while you finish it.”

“Thank you,” Magnus closed his eyes again and was thankful that Alec listened to him for once. He wasn’t sure how he would have hidden his tear stained eyes if he hadn’t. The next few days were going to be hard but Magnus knew what he had to do. 

“Goodbye my Lover… maybe in another place and time but we weren’t meant to be right now…”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey Look! Another story!! I put this together in a few hours because I finally understand how Magnus feels. Betrayed. Hurt by someone he cares about. So many things happened today and to be honest no one cared. Well, my co-worker cared and was trying to help me the best he could but he wasn't who I wanted. The people who I care for didn't care is the best way to put it. Not only that I've had people (who are best described as Camille in this situation) whispering in my ear about people and... I've realized that I am in the same boat as Magnus. So I wanted to write something so get it out of my system. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and I hope you liked it. Let me know if you want a sequel or something (maybe a prequel? Or something from Alec's POV since I am better at writing Alec than Magnus)


End file.
